


White Christmas

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All you wanted for Christmas was something you couldn't have... well, that you knew of</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

“This is not what a Christmas day should feel like,” you grumbled as you placed your chin on your knees.

The sun was extremely bright today, but that wasn’t what bothered you. Your problem was that you never had snow during winter. Sure, it would get cold on some days but never cold enough for snow; sometimes you were lucky if there was frost on the ground.

“Should you not be happy today,” a voice asked from behind you with a hint of curiosity.

You didn’t turn to look at the god; you kept facing the window that showed the weather. “I am I’m just… disappointed.”

The empty seat beside you was then taken by the raven-haired prince. You could feel his eyes on you and pictured his brow crinkling in confusion. “Disappointed for what reason? Surely you received everything you wanted?”

You turned your head to gaze into his green eyes, feeling a blush tinge your cheeks. “Not everything; Loki, the most important things to me doesn’t come wrapped in a box. I want snow, not just a tiny bit where it melts before it hits the ground, actual snow that coats everything and I can go out and play in.” You sighed and looked away from him, doubting that there was a point of telling him that.

Later in the day, after you helped your family and friends clean up the wrapping paper and food, you told them all goodnight as they left one by one. The house was much quieter with only you and Loki there, but you weren’t complaining.

“Loki, you can go ahead and go home as well, I can handle the rest,” you said with a smile as you placed more dishes into the dishwasher.

“I will after I show you something.” Without another word, the prince led you outside by the hand before placing both of his over your eyes.

“What’s going on? Why are you covering my eyes?” You turned your head slightly as you spoke, trying to rid yourself of the obtrusion.

“I have had your wish that you spoke of earlier on my mind and I thought you might want to see this,” he whispered in your ear which made you shiver.

You couldn’t help but gasp after Loki removed his hands and placed them on you r shoulders. The yard in front of you was blanketed in snow. The light of the moon made it sparkle brightly and you didn’t even realize that you brought your hands to lightly squeeze Loki’s.

“Did you do this,” you asked quietly.

“You wished for snow and I did not want to see you unhappy.” Loki turned you towards him and looked down into your eyes. “You never did tell me your other wish.”

You turned your face away from him, glad it was cold enough to make your cheeks already red before your blush could show. “It’s nothing, really. Thank you for this, Loki; I really mean it.” You went to pull away from him but a slender hand grabbed your wrist.

You watched with wide eyes as Loki slid his hand down to yours. “I think I already know what your other wish is,” he told you before he licked his lips.

“And what’s that,” you asked tentatively, looking down at his movement. His lips locked with yours quickly as he held you close by the waist. You gasped at his movements before letting your eyes flutter close and began to return the kiss. You didn’t even feel the falling snow on your skin.


End file.
